Ivan's Personal Servant
by Sir-Izzy
Summary: Alfred loses a bet with Ivan and has to be his servant for two weeks. Rated M for later chapters. Humans names used.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred _was_ pissed. He was losing a bet with Ivan; if he lost he would be made Ivan's personal servant. Alfred swore under his breath; he couldn't even take another shot. Ivan however was on his 12th shot and still going strong. Alfred felt like he was about to throw up, his face a light shade of green. Ivan laughed at this, finding his ability to no longer go on hilarious. "Shut up you damn commie!" Alfred said, throwing an empty shot glass at him. Ivan watched as the young nation's attempt to silence him flew past him and hit the wall behind him. "You have such horrible aim Amerika." Ivan chuckled, making his way over to the drunken nation. "But, unfortunately for you, you have to be my personal servant now." Ivan said with a sly grin. Alfred gritted his teeth, the thought of having to work as a servant for the man he absolutely despised made him want to puke.

"Let's go little one." Ivan teased, chuckling at his little comment. God, Alfred wanted to beat the shit out of him but he could barely even walk without stumbling every two seconds let alone being able to punch a guy who's almost a foot taller than him. "Too drunk to walk Amerika?" Ivan said, going over to the young nation. "What the fuck do you think!?" Alfred yelled; spit getting all over the larger nation's coat. Luckily for him Ivan didn't notice or feel it.

"Guess I have to carry you, da?" Ivan said, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder; carrying him out of the bar and making his way to his car. "Put me down commie!" Alfred screamed, wishing someone could save him from this monster but unfortunately for him, no one came to his aid. "I swear to god I will-""You'll what? Kill me? Amerika you are quite powerless right now. If anything you should be a good boy and listen to me." Ivan said, smirking. "I will never do that!" Alfred screamed, squirming in the Russian's arms until a firm hand came down on his bottom. Alfred yelped, feeling a sharp pain in his backside. "Be quiet Amerika or else." Ivan said. He was quite frustrated due to the fact that he would have to break his newly found servant or he would continue to behave like that.

Ivan finally made it to his car, opening the backseat door and placing the nation there before opening a door and taking his place in the driver's seat. Ivan started to the car and drove off, heading to his mansion. Alfred was swearing under his breath, making sure the bigger nation couldn't hear him. "What was that Amerika?" Ivan asked. "Nothing." Alfred replied quickly. "Bastard." Alfred growled under his breath. This was going to be a long two weeks.

When Ivan drove up to the driveway, Alfred had passed out and Ivan was not going to carry him unless he absolutely had to. Ivan reached ball and shook Alfred roughly. Alfred jolted awake, his head hitting the roof of the car. "Goddammit!" Alfred screamed, rubbing his head to soothe the pain. Ivan chuckled, enjoying seeing Alfred in pain. "Shut up commie!" Alfred barked, hating him more than anything right now. "Keep calling me that Amerika and I will punish you." Ivan said, getting out of the car. Alfred shut up; he had seen what the older nation could do to someone like him. Alfred got out of the car and went inside. He stared in awe at how big the house was from inside. "Stop staring and come with me Amerika." Ivan ordered, leading Alfred into his room for the next two weeks. Alfred followed him into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a French Maid outfit neatly folded on the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Alfred screamed, pointing to the outfit. "A little outfit I picked out for you." Ivan replied calmly. Alfred clenched his fists. He wanted to punch that asshole right in the nose. "Now put it on. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Ivan said, leaving the room.

Alfred stared at the maid outfit, swearing under his breath. He stripped down to his boxers but noticed something horrible afterwards. A black lacy thong. There was no way he was going to wear that. He had no choice though and slid off his boxers. He put on the thong and found it to be surprisingly comfortable. He put the rest of the maid outfit on with ease, blushing. "I fucking hate him." Alfred said to himself, making his way downstairs. Ivan smirked, watching Alfred wobble in those high heels was quite hilarious for him. "What's so damn funny?" Alfred said, pulling down on the maid dress due to embarrassment. "You should know." Ivan replied. Alfred did know and found it rather humiliating. "Now go see Estonia. He has your list of chores." Ivan commanded. Alfred sighed and went upstairs, trying to keep his balance. He looked around for Eduard but seemed to have no luck; it was a mansion after all. "Eduard?" Alfred called, hoping he would respond to him. "I'm in here." Eduard responded from his room. Alfred followed the sound of his voice and found Eduard staring at a computer screen. "Ivan said you had my list of chores for the day." Alfred said, getting no reply but a sheet of paper being handed to him.

"Shit this is a lot to do!" Alfred said as he scanned the list. "I think he might have given all of our chores to you and Raivis," Eduard said, focused on the screen. "You might want to hurry up and do them. We're all going out drinking later."

**This intro seems short to me but who the hell cares?  
I'm definitely going to make sure that the future chapters are longer and that my friend doesn't ruin it and read them ahead of time! XD  
But it's whatever. **

**P.S. There will be a crack pairing but I'm not going to tell you until later~ **

**Reviews are appreciated~**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred hoped that Ivan would let him go. After all, he already approved of the Baltic States going but Ivan was unpredictable when it came to situations like these. Once Ivan had gotten the Baltic States he wouldn't let them leave for an entire month. Which was understandable since they didn't want to stay at all and would most likely run away at any chance they got.

Alfred sighed, looking at the list again. It was going to be hard doing these chores. He could easily do them but with the inappropriate underwear and the high heels, it was was going to be quite difficult. The first thing on the list was to do the laundry which meant that he had to go down the stairs and up the stairs several times and going down the stairs was going to be more difficult than everything else in this task. Alfred left Eduard's room, head hung low.

He went to the Baltics' rooms first since they had less laundry than Ivan did combined. Which was surprising; how did three men have less laundry than one man? Maybe Ivan forced them to wear their clothes three days a week. Alfred gathered up the clothes and put them into a hamper, carrying them downstairs. He was right about having trouble while going down the stairs. He couldn't help but wobble every time he went down a step. Damn walking in high heels was harder than he thought. How did women even wear these? Alfred looked for where the washer and dryer might be. He checked everywhere but couldn't seem to find them.

Alfred went over to Ivan to ask but he was gone. Alfred sighed, knowing there was one place he could check but he didn't want to go down there. That was the basement. Which had a light that flickered on and off and the walls were bloodstained. It sounded like a horror movie but the last part about the walls were rumors but everyone believed them and so did he. He shivered at the thought but shook it off remembering that he was the hero and shouldn't be scared of such things.

Alfred slowly turned the knob to the basement. The door made a creak as he did so, irritating his ears. He peered down at the old staircase, gulping. He slowly made his way down the termite eaten steps. He kept his hand to the wall, trying to find the light switch; he flicked it on once he found it. The lightbulb took a minute to actually work. Surprisingly the lightbulb actually worked even though it looked like it hadn't been changed in years.

Alfred quickly put the laundry in the washer, quickly running up the stairs. Alfred quickly shut the door after he made it to the first floor. He repeated this action with Ivan's clothes before starting it and running back upstairs. He took out the list he hid in his thong. Hey it's the only pocket he technically has; he scanned the list. Alfred groaned. The next thing he had to get done is to make Ivan's bed.

"This shouldn't even be a thing on the list..." Alfred argued, sighing again. He went upstairs and successfully did so without falling. "I hate this even more than I did before..." Alfred groaned, going into Ivan's room. Alfred carefully made the bed like one of the maids that work at a hotel. Alfred couldn't leave the room right away. He was curious as to what he could find in Ivan's room.

He searched his room, interested in what he could find in his room. There had to be something he could blackmail him with. He searched everywhere but couldn't find anything but then he remembered that he forgot to check his closet. Alfred wondered if doing this would be a good idea. You and I both know the answer to that. He walked into Ivan's closet and began searching.

He had an anxiety attack when he looked into a certain black box. He never knew Ivan would have sex toys in his own mansion. Alfred put the box back and left the room with haste. He got out the list and groaned. The next chore was to mop the living room and Ivan didn't own a mop which meant that he had to wash it like Cinderella. Alfred searched for a bucket and after he found it, he filled it with very soapy water.

He got down on his hands and knees, beginning to wash the floor. He was finding this to be more difficult than doing the laundry without knowing how to walk in high heels. His face was flushed; his maid dress was too short to protect his ass from being displayed. Alfred's neck hair shoot up as he felt the temperature in the room decrease and he felt like he was being watched. He faced the pervert who was looking at him and it was obviously Ivan. "What do you want?" Alfred rudely asked. "I'm just enjoying the view." Ivan responded, smiling innocently. Alfred's blush reappeared. He faced the floor so Ivan couldn't see.

"That outfit looks good on you. Maybe I should buy some more for you." Ivan teased. "Don't you dare to that!" Alfred snapped back, gaze never leaving the floor. "But you don't have a choice Amerika." Ivan taunted. Alfred wanted to cuss him out but he was vulnerable as of right now and he'd have to do everything Ivan told him or his punishment would be worse; he knew that Ivan's punishments usually meant you'd get beaten. "I guess I'll go buy some more." Ivan said, going upstairs and into his bedroom. Thankfully Alfred was almost done cleaning the living room floor even if he was distracted a bit.

Alfred finished within minutes, putting away the bucket in a safe place. Alfred looked at the list and was happy that he was done for today. "Hey Alfred." Eduard greeted him. "So when are we going out drinking?" Alfred asked excitedly. Eduard took a minute before replying, a frown displayed on his face. "Ivan won't let you go..." Alfred was a bit shocked. I mean he was bending over backwards for this man.

"Can we sneak me out?" Alfred asked. "I suppose." Eduard responded, already thinking of an idea to sneak the poor guy out. "Maybe you can pretend to be tired and say that you're going asleep. Then we can sneak you out by using the window." Alfred instantly loved that idea. "Let's do it."

**I regret absolutely nothing in this chapter~**

**Sorry for that little cliffhanger.**

**Things will start to heat up in the next chapter~**


End file.
